


One year difference

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Flowers, Kissing, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo has totally forgotten their anniversary and now he is a panicking mess.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455004
Kudos: 76





	One year difference

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Flowers.  
Day 2: Flowers.

Kuroo was totally out of shape and it was obvious to everyone. The last drip in the glass for Yaku was when Kuroo let Bokuto’s spike go through between his arms – for the fourth time in a row.

”I’m going to teach him a lesson!” He growled and wanted to go over to the other boy, but Kai held him back by the collar of his jersey. Yaku turned his head away and glared at him.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of the whistle and when he looked to the side, he saw their coach asking for a time out. All the team walked up to the bench and stood in a half circle. Coach Nekomata’s gaze shifted to Kuroo, who looked aside. Yaku saw how his fists clenched. 

”Are you feeling all right, Tetsurou?” The old man asked and Yaku knew that he was genuinely worried. He only called them on their first names in those situations. ”Maybe you should take a break.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched and his body stiffened. There were only a few occasions when he got benched out and it only happened if he injured himself in some ways. His mouth pressed in a line and his nails dag into his palms so hard they almost started to bleed.

”Um, coach?” A shy voice spoke up from next to Kuroo and Nekomata’s attention turned towards Kenma. ”Kuroo is just only in a slump,” he said and Kuroo narrowed his eyes. ”I know he will be out of it in no time, right, Kuroo?” He asked, looking up at him from under his bangs. 

Kuroo only nodded and their coach sighed. Kenma knew Kuroo better than anyone else, so if he said he was going to be all right, he would be all right. In the end, Kenma was right, but still their team was the one doing penalties after the match.

”What was with you today, bro?” Bokuto asked him right before their individual practice around six in the afternoon. ”You were more horrible than usual.” Kuroo gave out a grunt and Akaashi sent a disapproving look towards his captain.

”Is it about Kenma-san?” Akaashi asked, stepping closer to the other boy. He had only known Kuroo for a week, but he observed that only the faux blond could make this kind of expression to appear on the black haired boy’s face.

Kuroo let out a whine and it was so pathetic even Bokuto’s brows shot up.

”Today is our one year anniversary and I’ve totally forgotten about it!” Kuroo exclaimed and Akaashi wanted to face palm. This happens when volleyball nerds can spend each and every second of their day playing their beloved sport.

”You forgot your anniversary? Bro, this is not cool!” Bokuto said and Akaashi elbowed him in the side. ”Akaashi!”

”I know a small flower shop near to the camp,” Akaashi said, paying no mind to Bokuto’s protest. ”If we are fast, we can get there before its closing time.” Kuroo’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He launched himself at Akaashi, but the younger stepped aside – making Kuroo land face-first on the floor.

Kuroo knew exactly where to find Kenma. He was walking towards the slope, hiding a bouquet of red roses behind his back. Thanks to Akaashi, he could solve the present problem in time and now the only thing he had to beat was his nervousness. 

”Hey, Kenma!” He greeted the smaller boy, stopping right next to him. Kenma looked up at him from under his bangs. He even lowered his game, from which Kuroo knew he had his full attention. ”Good game?”

”What are you hiding behind your back, Kuroo?” Kenma asked and Kuroo felt sweat running down on his spine. Having no better idea, he pushed the flowers in Kenma’s direction. Kenma’s eyes widened.

”Ha-happy anniversary!” Kuroo all, but shouted and his face was burning. When he heard the small giggles, he looked up and saw Kenma wiping his eyes because of the tears.

”You can be such a snap, Kuroo,” he said, then stood up. ”Where you worried because of that all day?”

”W-well,” Kuroo started, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. ”I didn’t want you to think I am a bad boyfriend or anything…”

Kenma stood on his tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, melting all of Kuroo’s worries away.

”I’d never think that,” He reassured him and took the flowers away. ”You have to get my present until we get home, thought,” he said and Kuroo felt warmth coiling in his stomach because of the look in his eyes. ”It would be inappropriate doing it in a training camp.”


End file.
